Suspect
by Clairefan82
Summary: A killer stalks the group of McKinley's Glee club. Anyone is fair game as the body count rises. Nobody is safe, and everyone is a suspect.


Hope you enjoy my new Fic, it's Glee meets Scream. Except think less horror movies, more Musicals. Please R&R!

It was a seemingly quiet night in the outskirts of Lima. There was a cool breeze, along with a small hint of rain in the night. Fall weather in Ohio was certainly a great, underrated time of the year. The secluded gated suburban community of Crystal Wells looked peaceful and the definition of a safe haven. Green lawns, perfected gardens, nice cars, and of course, big houses. Blaine Anderson sat on his white soft couch, bored and mindlessly eating picking at the kernels leftover from the popcorn he just had with Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel on the other hand was enticed with the television screen, not paying attention to anything but. The Wizard of Oz was one of his favorites. Blaine checked his watch, "9:27 P.M.". Thankfully for Blaine, the movie had just finished the climax, and the credits began to road. Kurt cheerfully clapped.

"Oh my Gaga! Wasn't that amazing! I've seen it a billion times, and I can never get tired of it." Kurt exclaimed.

"Eh...It was ok." Blaine murmured, not even looking up from his popcorn bowl.

"Just ok? This is a work of art! I mean, compared to what people call musicals nowadays. Judy Garland is amazing"

"Yeah, I mean if you're into that. I mean, I just don't really get it. I mean, did that just really happen, or is Dorothy just going crazy? It makes no sense whatsoever."

"Your over thinking it. It's just a musical. You should know that, we are in Glee Club after all. Speaking of that, we still got 2 more I want to show you!"

"First off, being and Glee does not mean you have an obsession with musicals or show tunes. And Kurt, it's fall, you know Halloween time? Shouldn't we be watching scary movies, and cuddling when something scary happens?"

"Which is why I am way ahead of you. I have a choice between Phantom of The Opera, or The Rocky Horror Picture Show. See, I got it all figured out. I'm personally leaning towards Phantom, but it's your choice."

"Umm...well maybe we ca-"

"Hold that thought, I have to use the restroom! Tell me when I come back, leave me in suspense! "

Kurt quickly rushed to the upstairs bathroom. He knew Blaine wasn't a musical guy, but he had the feeling Blaine held a soft spot for them. Besides, Blaine could take one night of musicals, for him, right? I mean, after all, Kurt had to deal with his Katy Perry phase. Thank God that was over. After he was done, Kurt exited the bathroom. He had literally only took three steps when he heard it. *CRASH* It sounded as if something was seriously broken. It was loud, and quite unsettling. The crash was soon followed by the sounds of the TV, volume turned to full blast. The phantom's theme played along with uttered silence. Kurt was confused, and nervous.

"Blaine! Did you start without me?" Kurt shouted from upstairs. He quickly raced down the stairs, only to see the room dark and empty. Blaine was just in the room a minute ago.

"Blaine? I know you didn't want to watch it but c'mon! It's considered a classic! Blaine?"

There was still no response. It seemed to be even more quiet than before, even though that was impossible with the loud blaring of music on the TV. It certainly wasn't helping. Kurt had began to shake. It was not like Blaine to just leave. A swift quick shadow passed across the room, with Kurt just catching a glimpse.

"Bl-Blaine...?"

Suddenly someone popped from behind. Kurt screamed in fear. He quickly turned around to just see Blaine, almost in pain from so much laughter.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just had too." Blaine exclaimed.

"Ha-ha" Kurt sarcastically let out. He just turned on the lights and went back to the couch. Blaine followed. The two sat as Kurt composed himself from fear, and Blaine for laughter.

"Don't be mad. You of all people should enjoy an epic moment."

"Very true. And I do see that you had some help from the Phantom. Props to you. Do you want to watch something else? Something that you specifically want to watch?" Kurt playfully asked.

"Uh...no actually. We can watch Phantom of the Opera. It isn't that bad probably."

" I personally don't mind the remake, but we are watching the original. If it took me getting the living daylights scared out of me to watch it, then great trade. I'll go get us some drinks." Kurt quickly got up and kissed Blaine lightly on the head as he went to the fridge, grabbing a diet coke for him, and a root beer for Blaine.

"I knew it." Kurt said.

"Knew what?" Blaine asked while turning over from sitting on the couch to face Kurt.

"Blaine, you're not fooling anyone. I think you secretly like musicals."

"Maybe..."

Kurt closed the fridge door, bringing the beverages when he looked up to Blaine. Kurt stopped in fear as he saw a tall, hooded figure, with a white, motionless mask, similar to the Phantom. However, the mask was full, not showing any sign of the person underneath. He also carried 8 inch blade, something the phantom never had at all. The figure hovered behind Blaine, just watching the two. Kurt laughed. Blaine had really outdone himself in trying to prank him. Little did Kurt realize, that this was no prank at all.

"Nice one Blaine. I always knew you were a theatrical person but I think we can agree that you out did yourself this time...Am I right?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Just then, the figure thrusted his knife down into Blaine's back. Blaine screamed instantly, his eyes watering from pain. All he could feel is the sharp pain of the knife, and being stabbed constantly. The masked figure forced Blaine onto the couch and stabbed the Warbler over and over. What was once the white egg shell couch had become rich in bloody stains and handprints, signs of his struggles. Kurt just stood there, a little more annoyed, believing this was still part of his joke.

"Blaine, you already had your chance to scare me. This isn't funny." Kurt yelled.

The masked phantom continued to stab, as Blaine's screams started going lower. Soon all Kurt could hear was the sound of knife meeting flesh. Kurt then realized this was no joke. Kurt quickly ran to the couch, only to see the aftermath of the bloody mess. Tears ran from Kurt's eyes, and screamed his dead boyfriend's name. The Phantom quickly turned his attention to Kurt, jamming his knife into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt fell back but quickly rose up. Blood just gushed from his designer shirt. He quickly pulled himself together and ran for the phone. The phantom soon ran after him, the only thing separating them was the breakfast island in the middle of the kitchen. Kurt looked The Phantom straight in the face. Red blood was splashed over the pure white mask, the only thing that stood out. The choice was all Kurt's. Fight of Flight. His heart pounded. He could pick up the roller and attempt to bash the Phantom's brains in, or he could head towards the glass patio door, and attempt to exit through the backyard. It was risky, but Kurt made his choice. He dashed towards the patio doors, just hoping he could muster the strength to make it out. The Phantom however, proved too strong for Kurt. He quickly grabbed Kurt, yanking him by the arm. Kurt screamed, fighting to get away. It was too late as The Phantom lunged his knife into Kurt's stomach. Kurt gasped. The Phantom threw Kurt like a rag doll, crashing him out the glass doors, out onto the patio.

Kurt just lay on the cement outside. Bleeding heavily from his stab wounds, glass shards sticking out all over him. However he was still alive. The Phantom calmly walked over to Kurt, hovering over him. The masked figure just stared at him, watching him. Kurt took one more breathe, knowing where this was heading. The 17 year old just let out a simple claim, being his last words.

"But...you're not Real..."

I know it's similar to Scream 4's alternate opening, but I promise it will get better!


End file.
